tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Spark in Darkness
Log Title: A Spark in Darkness Characters: Bumblebee, Typhoon Location: Cybertronian Underworld, Decepticon World universe Date: October, 2013 TP: What If... '''Summary: '''Bumblebee and Typhoon talk about the Autobots' upcoming assault against the Decepticons. Cybertron Underworld - Decepticon World It's dark, down in the treacherous underworld caverns of Cybertron. A few lamps here and there shed some light, but not very much. The caverns seem abandoned, but that's not the case; there is life down here. Bumblebee, the unlikely leader of what remains of the Autobots, sits on a pile of discarded metal, his head bowed. Here, alone, he could take a moment from being the last hope for his people. Here, he could question himself. He doesn't speak, simply listening to the slight hum of machines far away. Typhoon crawls along the tunnels, mapping and remapping, plotting out escape routes to, from, and through every angle. Lately she's focused on ways into the Grease Pits under Polyhex. DW-Bumblebee looks up, hearing a noise off in the distance. He doesn't activate his sealth cloak, depending on the near darkness to hide him. He pulls out a sharp throwing edge, and crouches, waiting for whatever is making the noise to either show itself, or leave. Typhoon approaches a spot known to her as a place Bee sometimes frequents. She slows, making this Cyber-week's signal to indicate she's an Autobot to others in the darkness. DW-Bumblebee lets out a soft sigh, and stands back up, stashing his throwing blade for now. He signals back, indicating that the area is safe and secure. Typhoon crawls through a narrow passage until she's in the same dark cavern containing Bumblebee. Ty steps out into the low, flickering light. DW-Bumblebee smiles as he sees typhoon. He reaches into his subspace, and offers her a small handful of energon goodies. "Did you find anything of note?" he asks, quiet even though there's no one to overhear them. Typhoon nods, accepting the rare bit of energon appreciatively. "Think so," she says quietly. "Another route into the Pits. I've got everything mapped -- when it's time to move, we'll have several alternatives." DW-Bumblebee smiles grimly. "Good. Any intel on the Pit itself?" he asks. He was putting on a strong face for Typhoon - he knew she held doubts of their survival, doubts he secretly wondered if she wasn't wrong to have. Typhoon says, "I have a schedule of the fights there. There are a lot of Decepticon civilians coming in and out at regular times. It could be a way to slip us in without notice, if we choose to go that route. Otherwise, we'll know when they're likely to be empty besides regular Pit crews." DW-Bumblebee nods, smiling a bit more confidently now. "What about the Autobot captives, do we know where they're held between fights?" He pauses looking about in the dim light, always wary in case someone or something was about. Typhoon sighs. "There're not many left, but yeah. I have ways in, and possible escape routes out, based on if we want to try to do it before or during the mission." She extracts a dataslug from her left forearm and offers it to Bee. DW-Bumblebee accepts the dataslug, installing it in his right forearm to download the data. "It's important that the Decepticons remain convinced that only neutrals live down here. IF they discover some free Autobots still remain..." Typhoon nods. "I know. I'm not recommending we do anything before the time is right just.... letting you know the situation." "I appreciate it, Typhoon. You've done so much for us." Bumblebee smiles wanly. "...I know at times it's hard, but we have to take this chance." Typhoon says nervously, "Just.... I hope it's soon. I'm not sure how much longer I can take it down here." She scratches at the dull and rusty skin of her neck. DW-Bumblebee gently places what he hopes is a comforting hand on Typhoon's shoulder; it's a bit awkward because of his height, but that doesn't bother him. "We'll make it. We can't let ourselves doubt that. Okay?" Typhoon nods. "OK, Bee. I know you'll never let us down. DO you want me to keep looking for alternate routes?" DW-Bumblebee pauses, thinking. "Do you think we have enough?" he asks. Typhoon shrugs. "Not sure. Just trying to help. I have the area around Polyhex pretty well mapped out in all three dimensions." "Then that'll be enough; you've already spent a lot of Energon." Bumblebee notes. He pulls out a couple more goodies, probably the last ones he has on hand. "Here, fuel up. You've more than earned it, Typhoon." Typhoon says nervously, "Um.... OK. I'll keep some of these in reserve in case you need them, sir." DW-Bumblebee still hasn't gotten comfortable with being called 'sir'. Blame his minibot programming. "Don't strain yourself needlessly, Typhoon. I can last a long time between refuels... I want to make sure you and the rest have enough to keep going." Typhoon smiles ruefully. DW-Bumblebee smiles back. "...How is the rest of your team?" Typhoon says nervously, "Not a lot of us left, Bee... at least it makes the energon go farther!" DW-Bumblebee shakes his head sadly. He didn't like being reminded of their dwindling numbers. "Once we find a new world... we'll change that." Typhoon nods. "I hope it'll work. I'll do what I can to make it happen." DW-Bumblebee smiles, nodding confidently. "It /will/ work, Ty." Typhoon smiles falteringly. "OK, Bee. I trust you. I'll do my part." DW-Bumblebee pats Typoon's shoulder, and draws away. "That's all I ask, Typhoon." Typhoon grins. "It's all you'll get, Bee!" DW-Bumblebee nods. "I understand. Please, go rest. I'll stand guard here." Typhoon nods. "OK, Bee. 'Til All are One." DW-Bumblebee nods solemnly. "Till All Are One." Typhoon nods, and wanders off to find a scrap pile to lay in for a few hours before crawling back into the tunnels once more. DW-Bumblebee goes back to sitting on his pile, staring into the bleak darkness. "Prime..." he sighs, shoulders sagging. "I wish you were here..." category:Logs category:What if